guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vow of Silence
Discussion Mmm, looks like a wonderful skill. — 130.58 (talk) 22:32, 28 July 2006 (CDT) : looks a bit leet to be honest, ideal for solo farming where mainly spell casters are present.--Tark Alkerk 08:08, 24 August 2006 (CDT) :Looks fun for warriors to use. I guess with a +20 % Enchanting mod you could keep this up indefinatly. The only problem would be energy. --SK 09:40, 19 September 2006 (CDT) ::Nope. Mysticism is a primary attribute. Not gonna get more than 5 seconds if your primary isn't Dervish. Though even 5 seconds is a great anti-spike thing depending on your class. Still, if you're gonna use an anti-spike Shadow Form is better. This one mostly rocks because you can keep it up almost indefinitely, though. — 130.58 (talk) 23:39, 19 September 2006 (CDT) Boss just NW of the gates of desoloation. --Fyren 20:44, 27 October 2006 (CDT) Whose spells? Does this make you an invalid target for all spells, including those that allies try to cast on you? :Since it does say all spells I guess than means allied ones too. Good question though. --SK 09:40, 19 September 2006 (CDT) ::Technically but I doubt it. See Spell shield's talk page. Of course it hasn't been tested. (Not a fifty five 12:42, 26 September 2006 (CDT)) :::After a little bit of testing (using heros, not other players), it does indeed make you immune to all spells, from friends and foe alike. SenKjaRiv 20:11, 5 November 2006 (CST) Related? Kinda like Blackout in usage but like Shroud of Silence for spells--Life Infusion 22:03, 25 August 2006 (CDT) Signet of Piety thinking this would be a perfect skill to use with this, if you find the anti spell to be a hinderance the signet can remove the enchantment and heal you at the same time... --Midnight08 12:05, 11 September 2006 (CDT) :Good thinking. Also lets you stop a spike on you, heal, then retaliate. And yes, this skill will see lots of use by me. Ubermancer 22:09, 11 September 2006 (CDT) Well of the Profane Any indirect enchantment removal or enchantment remvoal 'skill' will able to remove this. I guess 130.88.195.79 09:47, 19 September 2006 (CDT) :Certainly would. Chilblains etc. --SK 09:50, 19 September 2006 (CDT) CANT BE KEPT UP FOREVER. U CANT CAST ON SELF(MAYBE) TILL IT ENDS. good elite for D/Mo runners though( i will)--Frvwfr2 21:12, 25 September 2006 (CDT) Sure you can. you have s imple 1 second non enchanted, but even if they cast a spell on you it'll likely fail when you have this spell up again. Interrupts seem like they'll be playing a big roll soon :) (Not a fifty five 23:23, 28 September 2006 (CDT)) sry for the caps... lol --Frvwfr2 07:13, 30 September 2006 (CDT) With Mysticism 14+ and a Scythe of Enchanting it will last 12 seconds but needs only 11 seconds for cooldown and recast. --Parabellum 02:25, 2 October 2006 (CDT) yeah, but gl casting a spell on urself when u cant be the target of spells. --Frvwfr2 18:07, 2 October 2006 (CDT) Indeed, and keep in mind too, that you won't be able to cast or recast enchants on yourself until this ends. Be sure to cast it last and bring along Signet of Piety. Arshay Duskbrow 22:36, 10 October 2006 (CDT) In the Southern Shiverpeaks, stopping every ten seconds or so to cast any buff spells, then this, for at least a second if all you do is cast this, can be very deadly. Especially since you won't be able to remove hexes after this, you'll be likely to get them placed right back on you in a mob of Ice Imps, or get nailed with a Maelstrom. An enchanting mod won't help as much as it will for Spell Breaker, and you can't get much out of Blessed Aura as a D/Mo, and you can't get much out of this if you're a Mo/D. I wouldn't consider this skill useful in high hex running areas, like the Southern Shiverpeaks. DancingZombies 15:50, 24 October 2006 (CDT) :Remember, Dervish have Extend Enchantments and at high enough Mysticism, you can make Vow of Silence last as long as Extend's recharge, so this can be kept up indefinetly and with a 20sec+ duration. Extend would be Ideal for running, as you could make it last 5-8 seconds longer than spell breaker, and it can be recasted immediately. Duncan Dragoon 05:05, 26 November 2006 (CST) Invinci-build How does this skill compare to Spell Breaker in D/Mo invinci build, either spirit bond, 55, or both? :Would need to be tested, but it dosnt seem like you would be able to cast prot spirit, healing breeze or spirit bond on yourself.--Coloneh 17:13, 19 October 2006 (CDT) 1v1 PvP Works wonderfully in 1v1 vs. casters in pvp. :) I fought someone from TLS yesterday with this on my Dervish and he referred to the skill as "dirty". So, I switched over to my different avatars instead and still beat him multiple times. :P — Jyro X 13:39, 22 November 2006 (CST) Nobody cares Jyro. This is Guild Wars, 1v1 isn't important here. Go play WoW if you're into that. 14? "If at 14 Mysticism or using a weapon with an of Enchanting mod, this enchantment may be maintained indefinitely with the only vulnerability being the 1 second cast time."-- if you have an enchanting mod you can get 10 seconds at 11 mysticism. any reason that is says 14?--Coloneh RIP 17:24, 15 December 2006 (CST) :just tested it and im right. im changing it.--Coloneh RIP 17:34, 15 December 2006 (CST) ::Ok fine it says 'or' *goes to eye doctor*--Coloneh RIP 17:35, 15 December 2006 (CST) Ultimate Solo? With this, Wearying Strike, Plague Touch, Victorious Sweep, and Conviction, there are way too many things you could solo. Jngrow :Prehaps channeling and epidemic? Armour of sanctity, extend enchantments? — Skuld 18:04, 18 December 2006 (CST) Monks will hate you If you don't bring a self heal when using this, and die, don't blame it on the monk. -- ···» Life Infusion ··· 10:53, 24 December 2006 (CST) :self heal? Spells dont work on you in entire. This spell is evil. Unless you want to run troll unguent o0 Xeon 10:54, 24 December 2006 (CST) ::Signet of piety.. ~.~ — Skuld 11:18, 24 December 2006 (CST) :::hmm, thats not bad, just gotta hope the 1 sec doesn't get interrupted by disrupting chop, etc Xeon 11:20, 24 December 2006 (CST) :::Blah, thats in the notes, im to tired now. Merry Christmas Skuld Xeon 11:22, 24 December 2006 (CST) ::::Contemplation of Purity?--Coloneh RIP 23:55, 26 December 2006 (CST) ehm...monks with healing signets will still be able to heal....a bit :p --InfestedHydralisk 10:37, 29 December 2006 (CST) Question from article An anonymous user asks, :Can other non-spell skills be activated while this enchantment is on you? Yes. --Fyren 06:59, 6 January 2007 (CST)